


like a big pizza pie

by tennice



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cigarettes, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Mario Kart, Men Crying, Smoking, i guess my brand is fics about smoking lol, its me i'm Back with some dumbass content, mark doing mark things, sorry this is so short and bizarre lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennice/pseuds/tennice
Summary: one night in the life of mark lee





	like a big pizza pie

Mark popped the butt end of the hot dog into his mouth and carried the soggy plastic wrapper to the garbage can as he munched away, savoring the delicious combination of over processed beef and rare alone time in the dorm kitchen. It had been a long day of dance rehearsal, and sometimes a dude just wants a dog, sans hate. He searched the refrigerator for the fifth time -- just to make sure he didn’t miss any goodies -- and stared down the half-empty container of mayonnaise. Squinting, he considered eating it directly from the jar, but then a surprise burp brought back the flavor of hot dogs mingled with the corn salsa and leftover birthday cake he’d eaten beforehand, and his munchies were fully gone. (Not munchies from weed, though. Like, regular, _Christian_ munchies, from hard work and repression and stuff.)

Honestly, one of the few true benefits of NCT being so large was that there was almost always birthday cake in the fridge. They literally had more people than months in the year. Mark closed the fridge door and mumbled a half-baked lyric to himself about it, then giggled quietly. As he chugged some lukewarm water from the tap, his phone buzzed in his hoodie pocket, and he let out an aggressive sigh as he opened the screen.

 _down 4 sum mario kart?_ The message was from Johnny, and Mark had kinda knew it was coming. He and Jaehyun had gone halfsies on a Wii a few months ago and were really trying to get people to join in on the fun, inviting people over for Kart Parties anytime they had a free night.

“You know it, dude!” Mark said, out loud, and then typed exactly that. He started to walk away, but upon glancing at his cup left out on the counter, he had a vivid hallucination of Taeyong’s face, eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration as he scrubbed away at a plate of hardened nacho cheese while wearing bright green gloves. Mark put the cup in the drying rack.

Johnny and Taeyong’s room was at the end of the bedroom hall, but since Mark was already in the kitchen, he cut through the dark living room. It was a dope shortcut for sure, and in the daytime it not a decision that even needed to be made, but Mark had heard no less than four arguments in the past month over people tripping over forgotten items in the deep darkness that enveloped the room at night. But tonight, the room was illuminated so much that he could successfully avoid the obstacle course of sweatshirts and bags scattered around the room.

Mark squinted out through the sliding glass doors to the patio and discovered the source of this unexpectedly visible living room experience: the Moon! Damn, the moon was really bright. He gazed up at it for a while, humming EXO’s “Two Moons”, until something in the darkness outside shifted and caught his eye. Mark’s eyebrows shot up. It was his second pleasant surprise and second _moon_ of the evening: leaning over the the railing, his telltale calves exposed by his shorts, stood Moon Taeil. Mark quickly pulled open the sliding glass door to join his bro for some moon-gazing.

But then Mark stumbled upon his third surprise of the evening, and this one was not pleasant, like, whatso _ever_. Taeil turned around, startled by the sound of the door. It almost happened in slow motion, the way he twisted his body around and revealed his right hand, a cigarette dangling between two fingers. Mark’s joyful smile disappeared instantly, his jaw dropping. Everything went from very slow to very fast all at once. Heat flew to his face. Taeil blew out a cloud of smoke hastily and hid his right hand behind his back. “Mark --” he started, but before he could finish Mark slammed the sliding glass door shut again, locked it, and yeeted out of there.

Mark was so shaken up that he didn’t even knock on Johnny and Taeyong’s door, bursting in and eliciting a small yelp from Taeyong. Johnny silently looked up from where he was laying on his bed.

“Mark, what’s up? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I saw a _moon,_ dude! I-- I mean, I saw The Moon, but then I saw Taeil and he -- he was --” Mark glanced around, and shut the door behind him fully. “He was _smoking_ ,” he hissed. He raised his eyebrows seriously and pantomimed tapping two fingers to his lips.

Johnny’s eyes widened. He glanced at Taeyong, back at Mark, and then back at Taeyong, and nodded once. Taeyong nodded back, set down his laptop, and sat up on his bed, patting the spot next to him gently.

“W- what?” Mark asked, bewildered. His voice was shaking. Johnny and Taeyong were handling this remarkably well. “Did you guys know about this?”

“Mark, come sit down.” Johnny was suddenly right beside him, and Mark found himself being led to the bed and ushered into Taeyong’s arms. Taeyong patted his head and hummed softly.

“I’m not gonna lie to you,” Johnny said, crouched before them. As soon as the words left his mouth, Mark felt his face flush again, his eyes prickling with tears. He squeezed Johnny’s hand. “We did know. And while neither of us approve” -- Taeyong shook his head in agreement “in the end, it’s his life.”

“Tae -- I just -- I don’t -- it’s -- it’s so bad for you,” he sputtered, sniffling. And then an even worse thought came over him. “And his voice! He’s a lead vocal! W-what -- why? Does everybody know?”

“Slow down, it’s alright,” Taeyong replied, still rubbing the back of his head. “It was a shock for me when I found out too. It gets easier with time. Just breathe.”

Mark did as he was told, and wiped some tears off his cheek. Suddenly, Taeyong shifted next to Mark and pulled out his phone. Taeil's name was plastered across the screen, and his contact photo -- a picture of him in his boxers doing the splits in the living room -- as the background. Taeyong answered the call, and then yelped for the second time that night. 

"I'll be right back," he said, and hopped off the bed, stuffing his feet into a pair of slippers. "You locked Taeil on the balcony."

"Oh  _shit_ \--" Mark started to get up too, but Taeyong waved him away. 

"I got it." Taeyong smiled at him softly at him one more time. "Don't worry, Mark."

Mark watched him leave the room and looked over at Johnny, who smiled back reassuringly.

“C’mon Mark. Let’s go play some kart.”

"Yeah," Mark breathed, nodding. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this comes from that one song from moonstruck  
> "when the moon hits the sky like a big pizza pie.... that's Amore"  
> except its not Amore its just . Moon Taeil Smoking a Cigarette  
> anyways this is the dumbest thing i've ever done in my life please enjoy lsdkjflsdkfjs
> 
> me and taz (magicsoul / cherishiskisa / paratazxis) were talking about which nct members Would smoke cigarettes and this is what came of it  
> everything is a joke  
> kthxbye


End file.
